


Whumptober 2020 #29

by SpiritsShackled



Series: Whumptober 2020 [29]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Concerned Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, Hospitals, M/M, Magmoto, Some Fluff, Surgery, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritsShackled/pseuds/SpiritsShackled
Summary: I THINK I NEED A DOCTORPrompt- Emergency Room
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV & Everyone
Series: Whumptober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947631
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Whumptober 2020 #29

“You know that we know it was accident? Right?” TC broke the silence first.

Gordon shifted on his chair.

“Are you okay?” Rick asked.

Gordon raised his head to stare at the doors leading to surgery.

“Guess that’s a no.”

TC hummed, “I wonder why?”

Higgins joined them just as the group retreated back to silence. She had procured a bag from somewhere. It was full. Wordlessly, she sat down next to TC and began passing various vending machine snacks along the row.

Somehow Gordon ended up holding a pack of biscuits and a bottle of apple juice. He settled for both just warming up in his hands. The others quietly ate their snacks. Talking amongst themselves.

Eventually a doctor wearing scrubs walked through the door. 

“Friends and family of Thomas Magnum?” She queried.

“That’s us!” Rick confirmed.

“By some miracle the bullets missed everything vital. The surgery went remarkably well with no complications. He’s been moved into a room and is waiting for you.”

“Unconscious I presume.” Higgins stated.

The doctor moved from foot to foot, “He woke up ten minutes after being moved to the room. Started asking for ‘Gordon’ specifically.”

“That’s me.” Gordon answered.

“Then lead your friends through. It’s room four.”

Two minutes later three people were seated around Thomas. Gordon was hanging back, leaning on the wall by the door.

“You scared us out there.” Rick stated.

“It wasn’t intentional Rick.” Thomas rolled his eyes.

“We were aware.” Higgins deadpanned, “Does this mean that you’ll finally wait for backup before running in?”

Thomas stuck his tongue out, “Never.”

“We mean it.” TC stated, “Be more careful.”

Rick shrugged, “We’ve been saying it for years.”

“I might start listening.”

“Good to see that you’re awake. But, I think that we need to give statements to the police.” TC stood up. “We don’t want to irritate Tanaka any more than necessary.”

Rick and Higgins nodded, standing up and following TC as he walked out of the room. Thomas turned his attention to Gordon.

“You shoot me one time and then ignore me?”

Gordon slowly crept over to the chair closest to the bed, “I shot you.”

“By accident.” Thomas added.

“Still.”

“I told you to fire. It’s my fault too.”

“You could’ve died and it would’ve been my fault. How am I supposed to trust myself not to shoot you again in a similar situation? After I shot you, twice might I add, I froze. I just stared at you laying there. Actively bleeding out. Able to do nothing.” Gordon sobbed, “TC had to take my gun. I literally couldn’t move. Both of them were talking and I couldn’t understand what they were saying. I admitted that I shot you. Next thing I know, I’m sitting in a chair waiting for news about you.”

Tears were freely flowing down Gordon’s face. He buried his face in Thomas sheets. Thomas moved his arm to across Gordon’s shoulders, pondering his words.

“You went into shock. It’s okay.”

Gordon raised his face, “It’s not. I’m never going to forgive myself.”

“Then I’ll have to forgive you twice as much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Me: The best part is that I have a phobia of doctors and hospitals.  
> PR: Honestly, if I'd known that before then I probably would've let Thomas die.  
> (discussing tomorrow's fic prompts)  
> Me: Into Catholic demon possession I go.  
> PR: Is that just an expression or are we actually doing some Exorcist-type sh*t?  
> Me: Exorcist type shit, but that's for tomorrow.


End file.
